Villa Kosong
by Akiko Life
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau Akatsuki liburan ke Villa kosong yang katanya berhantu, tapi mereka tidak tau/BAD SUMMARY/Chapter 2 : Scatter/Mind RnR
1. Akatsuki go to the Villa

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Villa Kosong © Akiko Life**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, dll**

* * *

**Markas Akatsuki**

"Woiiii! Wooiii! Kumpul!" teriak sang leader b****p *dirinegan* a.k.a Pein dengan toa hasil curiannya. Para makhluk gaib(?) berkumpul sesuai komando.

"Apa un?" tanya banci *diledakin* a.k.a Deidara.

"Hari ini kita akan berlibur di villa nenek moyang gue," jawab Pein.

"Horeeee! Liburan!" teriak semuanya sambil loncat-loncat (minus Pein dan Kakuzu).

"Uang ngalir kaga?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Ya iyalah! Lu pikir kita mau jalan ke sono?" jawab Pein.

"Jalan aja biar sehat!" kata Kakuzu (Hm… alesan.. bilang aja biar kaga ngeluarin duit).

"No!" seru semua anggota akatsuki yang lainnya.

"Ya lah" ujar Kakuzu pasrah

"Nah, sekarang siap-siap!" perintah Pein. Semua anggota akatsuki menghilang begitu saja dari ruang berkumpul yang hanya ada meja dan kursi (baca: batu). Beberapa detik(?) kemudian, mereka kembali keruang berkumpul.

"Absen dari yayang Konan!" kata Pein

"Konan ada!"

"Deidara ada un!"

"Sasori ada!"

"Zetsu ada!"

"Tobi ada!"

"Kakuzu ada!"

"Hidan ada!"

"Kisame ada!"

"Itachi ada!"

"Oke, ayo berangkat!" seru Pein sambil menaiki bus yang tadi disewanya, disusul Konan dkk.

**Diperjalanan**

Sasori sedang dongen dengan boneka yang dibawanya, Deidara sedang memainkan tanah liatnya, Konan sedang melipat origami, Pein membersihkan piercingan yang karatan (ga bisa baca majalah b****p gara-gara duduk disebelah Konan), Zetsu sedang bercakap dengan dirinya yang lain, Tobi asik menjilati lolipopnya, Kakuzu menghitung uang dari sisa nyewa bus, Hidan tidur (gara-gara mabok kendaraan), Kisame melihat foto-foto saudaranya _'Gimana nasib mereka dirumah? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?'_ pikirnya, dan Itachi mengolesi krim anti keriput pada wajahnya. Tak lama, mereka sampai ditujuan dengan selamat, tinggal berjalan mencari villa.

"Villanya mana un?" tanya Deidara melihat sekeliling

"Disana," jawab Pein sambil menunjuk Villa yang masih cukup jauh. Mereka berjalan ketujuan.

"_Se—Senpai_…" panggil Tobi.

"Apa Tob?" tanya Zetsu putih.

"Kok serem ya?" tanya Tobi melihat sekeliling.

"Iya nih… Kok serem?" tanya Kisame (Author: lu tuh yang bikin serem *kena samehada*).

**"Perasaan kalian aja itu mah!"** kata Zetsu hitam.

"Tapi bener juga… Suasananya mencekam!" tambah Pein yang mulai ketakutan.

Suara petir menjadi _backsound_ yang menyeramkan, akatsuki berlari karena tak mau kehujanan.

**Di Villa**

"Huh…. Akhirnya sampai juga," kata Konan sambil menyalakan lampu.

"Wush…" suara aneh yang hanya terdengar oleh Sasori. Sasori celingak celinguk sambil mendekap bonekanya erat erat.

"Sas, lu kenapa un?" tanya Deidara

"Emang lu kaga denger ya Dei? Tadi ada suara aneh," jawab Sasori sambil gemeteran.

"Wushh…" suara aneh terdengar lagi, kini terdengar oleh semua anggota akatsuki.

"AAAAA!" teriak seemuanya berlari kelantai atas.

"Tam, lu denger suara tadi kaga?" tanya Zetsu putih.

**"Iya… Gue denger, apa uma halusinasi kita aja ya?"** tanya balik Zetsu hitam.

"Kalau halusinasi kita kaga mungkin. Tadi semua pada lari sambil teriak histeris," jawab Zetsu putih.

'Sesuatu' menyenggol siku kiri Pein.

"Ih.. Yayang Konan geli tau!" kata Pein.

"Apaan lu Pein? Gue kaga ngapa-ngapain!" jawab Konan yang ada disebelah kanan Pein.

"Trus kalau bukan Konan…" gumam Pein sambil memberanikan diri menoleh kea rah kiri.

"Eh.. mbak.. mbak siapa?" tanya Pein yang merasakan firasat buruk.

"Wush…" dalam sekejap, cewek yang dipanggil mbak oleh Pein lenyap.

"AAA! SETAN!" teriak Pein sambil sembunyi dibelakang Konan.

"Aduh… _Senpai_.. Tobi pengen kencing! temenin dong…" pinta Tobi pada Deidara.

"Ga ah un! Sama Zetsu ajalah! Gue masih takut un!" tolak Dei yang masih _shock._

"Zetsu-_senpai_… Anterin Tobi kencing dong.. Tobi takut…" kata Tobi.

"Gimana tam?" bisik Zetsu putih

**"Ya udahlah… Daripada ngompol…"** bisik Zetsu hitam.

"Ya Tob," kata Zetsu putih.

"Horee… Ayo _Senpai_…" kata Tobi sambil berjalan ketoilet dan diikuti Zetsu.

"_Senpai_ tunggu sini ya.." kata Tobi sambil masuk ketoilet. Setelah selesai, Tobi akan membuka pintu, tapi entah kenapa, ia berhenti dan perlahan menoleh kebelakang.

"Eh…. Nenek ngapain disini? Ngintipin Tobi ya?" tanya Tobi pada nenek nenek yang membawa gayung (Author + Readers : Bego! Tobi kabur!)

"Wushh…" nenek tadi hilang begitu saja. Dengan santai, Tobi membuka pintu.

"Tobi, kenapa lama?" tanya Zetsu putih

"_Gomen, senpai,_ tadi ada nenek-nenek bawa gayung, terus pas Tobi tanya malah ilang," jawab Tobi polos.

**"Tobi, itu nenek gayung,"** kata Zetsu hitam.

"Oh.. Yasudah, ayo _senpai _kita kembali," ajak Tobi. Mereka kembali ketempat Pein dkk.

"Tobi dan Zetsu-_senpai _kembali!" seru Tobi. Langkah kaki mereka terhenti melihat keadaan akatsuki yang lain.

.

.

.

"_Senpaaaaai!_"

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Hehe, gimana fic pertama saya? gaje ya? makasih :*


	2. Scatter

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Villa Kosong © Akiko Life**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, dll**

* * *

"_Senpaaaaiii!_" teriak Tobi. Mereka—Tobi dan Zetsu—kaget melihat formasi kawan-kawannya

SasoDei : sembunyi dibawah bantal

KisaIta : naik ke atas lampu gantung

KakuHida : berpelukan ala teletubies

PeinKona : beku ditempat

Zetsu—yang sedari tadi diam saja karena sweatdropped

"Kenapa mereka?" tanya Zetsu putih.

**"Sepertinya habis melihat setan"** jawab Zetsu hitam

"_Senpaaaai _bangun! turun! keluar! jangan pelukan terus!" teriak Tobi pake toa yang dibawanya.

"Aman Dei," kata Saso yang mengintip dari bantal

"Iya un," jawab Deidara yang mulai keluar.

**BRUK**

"Huh... Sakit tau!" keluh Itachi

"Gue juga sakit Chi!" kata Kisame. Sedangkan Kakuzu dan Hidan sudah tidak berpelukan lagi.

"Apa tadi?" tanya Pein yang udah mulai sadar.

"Kaga tau!" jawab Konan yang udah sadar juga.

**TRING** muncul cewek cantik dihadapan Itachi.

"AAAA keluar!" teriak Itachi sambil lari kearah pintu, disusul anggota lainnya.

"Tidak bisa dibuka!" kata Kisame

"Dobrak!" usul Pein, yang lain mengangguk. "1..2..3.." semua mendobrak pintu, alhasil hanya sia-sia.

"Ugh..." ringis semuanya

"Hehe... Kalian tidak bisa keluar dari sini..." kata seseorang

"Gimana nih?" tanya Konan yang mulai keringat dingin

"Mbak... Mas... Ampun... Jangan nakut-nakutin Tobi sama _senpai-senpai_ yang lainnya," kata Tobi tidak sadar topengnya lepas

"Iya.. Mbak.. Mas... Jangan nakut-nakutin kita" tambah Pein.

"Halo" kata cewek cantik yang tadi muncul dihadapan Itachi.

"Halo.." jawab Pein sambil terpesona melihat kecantikan 'hantu' didepannya.

"Kalian ngapain disini?" tanya sosok 'hantu' tadi.

"Lu yang ngapain?" tanya balik Hidan yang sebenarnya sudah keringet dingin + pucet + gemeteran. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hidan, sosok tadi hilang begitu saja.

"Cantiknya.." gumam Pein.

"Ehm," Konan menyenggol siku Pein dan memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya.

"Eh? Err.. Cantikan Konan kok," kata Pein sambil nyengir kuda.

"Terus, kita gimana nih?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Sebaiknya, kita bermalam disini," jawab Pein 'sedikit' tenang. Yang lain keringet dingin.

"Gila lu Pein!" bentak Konan.

"Mau gimana lagi? kita tidak bisa keluar!" jawab Pein.

"Jashin-_sama, _lindungi kami dari setan-setan disini," gumam Hidan yang terus berkomat-kamit tidak jelas.

"Tobi, topeng lu kemana?" tanya Itachi yang baru sadar topeng Tobi lepas. Tobi meraba wajahnya.

"Wah.. Kayaknya jatoh _senpai_! Untung Tobi bawa cadangan!" gumam Tobi sambil mengeluarkan topeng yang sangat mirip dengan topengnya yang hilang dari jaketnya (Note: Akatsuki lagi tidak pakai jubah) dan memakainya. Yang lain sweatdropped sambil mikir _'ini anak punya berapa topeng sih?'_

**PRANG **suara gelas pecah dari lantai atas.

"Hah? Suara apa tuh?" tanya Sasori

"Suara gelas pecah un," jawab Deidara santai.

"Gue tahu itu suara gelas pecah! Tapi siapa yang mecahinnya?" tanya Sasori lagi. Seketika, anggota akatsuki merapat.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP** suara hentakan kaki yang makin lama kian mendekat. Menambah anggota akatsuki merapat dan merapat.

"Si—Siapa itu?" tanya Kisame. _'Ah sial! samehada gue ketinggalan!'_ batinnya.

".." hening. tak ada jawaban, hanya suara aneh. Seperti, adanya yang mengetuk pintu, hentakan kaki, gelas pecah, barang - barang bergetar, dan lampu yang bergetar.

"Angin un," gumam Deidara berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Gak mungkin Dei!" kata Itachi. Diiringi anggukan Kisame.

**PRANG TOK TOK TOK DRAP DRAP PRANG TOK TOK PRANG PRANG TOK DRAP DRAP(?)**

"Kalau begini terus Tobi tidak bisa tidur!" seru Tobi yang mulai frustasi.

"Emang lu aja Tob yang tidak bisa tidur? Kita juga un!" kata Deidara yang ikut-ikutan frustasi.

"Bergadang," gumam Kakuzu. Tiba-tiba ada musik

"Bergadang jangan bergadang... Kalau tiada artinya... Bergadang bo—" author dilemparin sepatu karena nyanyi dan membuat orang sakit telinga.

"Bergadang membuat kita makin ketakutan disini!" seru Konan.

"Kan ada yayang Pein," kata Pein mulai merayu. Dibalas tatapan tajam Konan. Membuat Pein diam.

"Keluarkan kami dari sini Jashin-_sama!_" kata Hidan.

Saking takutnya, Kisame dan Kakuzu mendobrak-dobrak pintu sekuat tenaga.

"Percuma," gumam Itachi.

"Bergadang ya?" tanya Pein.

"Ah, lu mah cuma mau ngeliatin hantu cewek cakep!" jawab Zetsu putih (maaf ya zetsu, author melupakanmu :P)

"Kaga! Kata siapa?!" tanya balik Pein.

**"Alasan kamu mau bergadang dan bermalam disini karena hantu tadi kan?" **kata Zetsu hitam sambil menyeringai. _'Inii orang(?) cuma mau manas-manasin gue kali ya?' _batin Pein. Ia tidak menjawab karena takut menjadi makanan.

"Tobi lapar _senpai_!" teriak Tobi.

"Kita semua lapar Tob," jawab Konan berusaha sabar. '_Ini makhluk nista(?) udah ada kantung mata kayak gitu masih aja terjaga'_ batin Author. Beberapa detik kemudian, ada tengkorak dan kerangka manusia yang melayang-layang di depan akatsuki

"Tengkorak terbang.." gumam Pein tenang. Akatsuki ber-'oh'-ria dengan tenang juga. beberapa detik kemudian...

"APAA?! TENGKORAK TERBANG?!" teriak semua akatsuki lari-lari kesana kesini. Tengkoraknya pun mengejar mereka.

"MENCAR!" seru Pein. Semua mengikuti apa yang dikatakan leader.

SasoDei : Kekamar (begok!)

KisaIta : Ke toilet (masih begok)

KakuHida : Ke dapur (begok juga)

PeinKona : Keruang tengah

ZeTob : Keruang makan

Alhasil, tengkorak tidak mengejar mereka, tetapi, apa yang terjadi pada mereka? tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

Maaf chapter ini gaje dan makasih yang sudah review. Yang lain review ya...


End file.
